Liberty Rock Radio 97.8
LRR 97.8 (Liberty Rock Radio) es una estación de radio que aparece en Grand Theft Auto IV y Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City. La emisora transmite principalmente rock clásico y es dirigida por el DJ Iggy Pop, quien es el quinto personaje, luego de Ricky Gervais, Katt Williams, Phil Collins y Lazlow Jones de representarse a sí mismo en un juego de la Saga Grand Theft Auto. Lista de canciones Grand Theft Auto IV * The Smashing Pumpkins - "1979" * Steve Marriott - "Cocaine" * Godley & Creme - "Cry" * The Sisters of Mercy - "Dominion/Mother Russia" * Stevie Nicks - "Edge Of Seventeen" * Electric Light Orchestra - "Evil Woman" * David Bowie - "Fascination" * Q Lazzarus - "Goodbye Horses" * Black Sabbath - "Heaven and Hell" * Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band - "Her Strut" * The Stooges - "I Wanna Be Your Dog" * Thin Lizzy - "Jailbreak" * Genesis - "Mama" * Hello - "New York Groove" * Queen - "One Vision" * The Black Crowes - "Remedy" * Joe Walsh - "Rocky Mountain Way" * The Who - "The Seeker" * Elton John - "Street Kids" * Heart - "Straight On" * ZZ Top - "Thug" * R.E.M. - "Turn You Inside Out Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City * Nazareth -- Hair of the Dog * Styx -- Renegade * Rod Stewart -- Every Picture Tells a Story * Lynyrd Skynyrd -- Saturday Night Special * The James Gang -- Funk #49 * Edgar Winter -- Free Ride * Aerosmith -- Lord of the Thighs * Deep Purple -- Highway Star * AC/DC -- Touch Too Much * Foghat -- Drivin' Wheel * The Doors -- Five to One * Alice Cooper -- Go to Hell * Jefferson Starship -- Jane * Iron Maiden -- Run to the Hills * Mötley Crüe -- Wild Side * Saxon -- Wheels of Steel * The Doobie Brothers -- China Grove * Bon Jovi -- Wanted Dead or Alive Canciones eliminadas * The Rolling Stones -- Fingerprint File * Steppenwolf -- Ride with Me * Tubeway Army -- Bombers * Nazareth -- Changin' Times * Black Oak Arkansas -- Hot and Nasty * Breakwater -- Release the Beast * New York Dolls -- Private World * The Doobie Brothers -- Long Train Runnin * Warren Zevon -- Lawyers, Guns and Money * Python Lee Jackson feat. Rod Stewart -- In a Broken Dream * Rare Earth -- (I Know) I'm Losing You * Robin Trower -- Day of the Eagle * Billy Squier -- The Stroke * Ted Nugent -- Hey Baby * The Cult -- Born to Be Wild * Love and Rockets -- Motorcycle * Motörhead -- Ace of Spades * Iron Maiden -- The Trooper * Mötley Crüe -- Kickstart My Heart * Judas Priest -- Breaking the Law * R.E.M.--Losing My Religion Curiosidades * En su logo se puede ver la corona de la Estatua de la Felicidad. * En la misión Clean and Serene de GTA: TLAD, después de la charla de Billy, comenzará automáticamente la canción "Higway Star" de Deep Purple. * Esta Emisora se puede oír en los Burger Shots, Cluckin' Bells en el Apartamento de Roman y en los Talleres de Bohan . Vehículos en los que se la escucha por defecto * Vigero * Phantom * Rancher * Coquette * Dukes * Sabre * Sabre GT * Contender * Ruiner * Freeway * Voodoo * Peyote * Stallion * Zombie GTA: EFLC * Tampa (Versión TLAD) * Regina * Yankee (Versión TLAD) * Hexer * Lycan * Innovation * Revenant * Diabolus * Towtruck de:Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 en:Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 fr:Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 nl:Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 Categoría:Radios de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Radios de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Radios de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony